bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Wiseman
Wiseman is a new character that appears in the 2nd arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge as the new main antagonist. It was confirmed that he is Gunz Lazar. Information Description Anime In Evil Arrival, he appeared at the end of the episode, laughing. In Wiseman Cometh, he freed the Nonet Bakugan from the Doom Dimension and tricked them into helping him re-summon Mechtavius Destroyer so he could defeat the Battle Brawlers. He ended up getting defeated when Dragonoid Destroyer was summoned and helped Jaakor and Reptak boost their power. In Mysterious Bond, he fought Dan Kuso using Betadron, Kodokor and Mutabrid and formed Gliderak. Even though he defeated Drago and Reptak's Bakugan Battle Suits, he lost when Reptak and Drago formed Aeroblitz. He appeared again in The Prodigal Bakugan, where he fought Shun and Jaakor as well as Orbeum and Skytruss using Spatterix and Stronk. He appears again in Combination Impossible using Balista and Worton against Radizen. He appeared once again in Enemy Allies summoning Coredegon and the other Mechtogan to fight the Battle Brawlers but ended up losing. He appeared again in Battle for Bakugan Land, where he fought Dan using Scorptak, he was winning until Dan won using Drago and Reptak's Battle Suits. He appeared in Gunz Blazing, and it was confirmed that he was Gunz Lazar. Bakugan * Darkus Betadron (Guardian) * Darkus Kodokor (Second Guardian) * Darkus Mutabrid (Third Guardian) * Pyrus Spatterix (Fourth Guardian) * Subterra Stronk (Fifth Guardian) * Aquos Balista (Sixth Guardian) * Ventus Worton (Seventh Guardian) * Haos Tremblar (Eighth Guardian) * Darkus Gliderak (First Bakugan Combination) * Pyrus/Subterra Scorptak (Second Bakugan Combination) * Aquos/Ventus Volkaos (Third Bakugan Combination) * Darkus Coredegon (Mechtogan) * Pyrus Slycerak (2nd Mechtogan) * Aquos Mandibor (3rd Mechtogan) * Haos Exostriker (4th Mechtogan) * Darkus/Pyrus/Aquos/Haos Mechtavius Destroyer (Mechtogan Destroyer) * Darkus Combustoid (Battle Suit) (Copy of Haos Combustoid) * Darkus Clawbruk (Battle Suit) (Copy of Aquos Clawbruk) Trivia *One of the main villains in Sailor Moon also has "Wiseman" as his name. *He and Masquerade are almost exactly alike, they are both Darkus battlers, they both have a form of teleportation, use dragon-like Bakugan, have blond hair, have links to the Doom Dimension and both want to destroy Dan and Drago. * His idea of an ideal world where Bakugan can be free is very similar to N from Pokemon Black and White. Battles Gallery Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 27 Part 2 - YouTube.jpg|Wiseman's first appearance Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.07.55 PM.JPG|Wiseman looking at the Nonet Bakugan Screen Shot 2011-09-18 at 3.19.09 PM.JPG|Wiseman summoning Coredegon and the other Mechtogan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 28 Wiseman Cometh part 1.jpg|Wiseman head piece and neck piece glowing in the dark. 1024.jpg|Wiseman hurt Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 7.19.50 PM.JPG|Wiseman activating an ability Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 7.20.08 PM.JPG|Wiseman activating an ability Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 7.22.29 PM.JPG|Wiseman about to throw a Bakugan Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 7.23.01 PM.JPG|Wiseman after throwing his Bakugan Wisemangg.jpg Prodigal26.PNG 1234.JPG 1248.JPG 1247.JPG 1256.JPG 1255.JPG 1250.JPG Wiseman4.jpg Wiseman6.jpg Wiseman8.jpg 192.jpg 1314.JPG|Wiseman and Julie Wiseman Intermission Screen.png Wiseman Intermission Screen 2.png Wiseman Intermission Screen 3.png Wiseman Intermission Screen 4.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Darkus Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users